


I'll be watching you PART 2.

by marcelthough



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brutality, M/M, Smut, Violence, daddy!louis, larry mpreg, mummy!harry, part 2 to I'll be watching you, their son is 8, they had a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelthough/pseuds/marcelthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kill?" Louis raised his eyebrow and looked up at him, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he ran his soft fingertips against Harry's smooth jaw. "You want me to teach our baby boy how to kill? Stop a heartbeat? Is that what you want, Haz?" He smirked and slowly shifted in his seat so that he was straddling Harry's waist. "You definitely sure you want me to do that? You dirty little whore, you like it when daddy's rough with you, don't you... love it so much you'd take orders from our son..." He growled before he began to laugh, deep within his throat. He smirked and leaned in to kiss him slowly. "You love it, you little come dumpster..." He teased, his mouth brushing against the shell of Louis' ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be watching you PART 2.

The night was silent outside of the apartment. There was nothing special or particularly exciting about tonight, apart from the fact that it had been 8 years since Harry had given birth to the most beautiful boy on the planet. He was a healthy weight, 6.8lbs, with stunning blue eyes that Louis fell in love with when they first opened, and dark chocolate curls that started soft and small near his eyes then faded into light brown straightness before it reached his hairline. His skin felt so soft, like a new pair of pyjamas that had yet to be worn, and he smelt so good. Louis could literally smell the innocence. 

He was a monster, plain and simple.

It had been over 8 years since Louis lured Harry to his apartment under false allure and raped him repetitively, threatening murder and violence on the unsuspecting beauty. Of course, one look into Harry's deep green eyes and he knew he was unable to harm a single hair on the boy's head. He was far too...fragile for Harry to harm as well. So after a leisurely morning fuck, Harry hadn't left. It took some time being near Louis, but eventually Harry was happy with him being there. He was beginning to look at Louis less like the monster he felt inside and more like the caring man that looked after him when he found out he was expecting. That they were expecting. Louis rarely let Harry lift a finger in the early months. He cooked for him, ran him baths and then consisted to sit on the side of the tub and wash his curls for him, he drove him around and picked him up, and most of all, he made sure Harry never went an hour at most without being told he was loved.

And so the first few months of pregnancy had gone swimmingly. Harry was swarmed with attention, both from Louis and from his family, while Louis had something to devote all of his attention and care to. There was never a minute In which Harry spent time alone, and sometimes the attention drowned him. There had been many arguments over it. Many days in which Harry had gone to bed screaming and crying and wishing that Louis /had/ just killed him that night all those years ago. But something whispered to him that there was no point in Harry dwelling on the past. He was here, now, with Louis and swollen with their child and he was determined to make sure that Louis knew he was here to stay.

Harry walked downstairs and smiled to his boyfriend, who was sprawled out comfortably in the armchair which was in the corner of the room. He'd just finished getting Sam to sleep after promising that he could open his birthday presents in the morning. It was pretty amusing, seeing their child so excited for something normal for a change. Sam was a massive fan of comic books and Marvel. His favourite was Spiderman, and every chance he got, He'd be ringing Jay and asking her for some more merchandise instead of his pocket money. Harry had been getting worried until Louis had assured him that most children went through an addiction, and that he should be pleased that Sam's was just comic books because Louis' had been beheading cats. 

It wasn't that Harry completely hated the idea of Louis murdering people with his bare hands, because after Harry got his head around it, the idea was actually pretty arousing, but Harry was terrified that one day Louis was going to leave too many traces of his DNA in one place and he'd be caught. He'd leave Harry alone with their child and Harry would be forever waiting for his beautiful boy to return. The thought terrified Harry too much to put into words. What could he do by himself? He was nothing without Louis. Louis was his rock. His soldier. His best friend. Without him, he'd be completely fucked. 

"Is he okay?" Louis asked, opening his arms so Harry could join him on the armchair. There wasn't a lot of room after Louis' bum had taken up most of the room, but Harry had spent nearly 9 years of his life trying to fit in around Louis. Harry slid onto the chair around him and gently kissed his boyfriend's cheek, smiling softly because Louis had spent so long trying to make him feel safe and it had only taken a few weeks. "He's been so excited today. You should've seen him this morning when he was opening his cards, he couldn't stop smiling...made me think of his mummy..." Louis said softly, pressing the soft curve of his beautiful pink lips against Harry's cheek. Harry loved kisses, Louis was definite about it, so he made sure to litter Harry's beautiful body with them. "I hate you," he said softly, smiling up at his tall boyfriend. Harry just laughed. 

"I hate you too, baby..." Harry replied with softly, lightly nudging their noses together. "Listen to me baby, I know what you're thinking..." He whispered softly, looking up at him, his eyes twinkling. His head was filled with hundreds of sick and vile ideas, ideas that he'd never have thought of if he hadn't have met Louis. He'd never do anything that would cause him or his family harm, but he wanted to try new things. Lately, there had been nothing more appealing than when Louis was angrily screaming at him in the bedroom, calling him names, smacking his bum and bullying him. It had made Harry harder than anything, when Louis looked at him with those eyes. Dark and full of anger. It was usually then that they had the best sex. The sex that reminded him of their first time. There were so many tears and scratches and bruises. Harry was terrified that he was genuinely going to die, Louis was /that/ terrifying. "I think we should take Sam out at some point and, anything, an animal, or something...I want you to teach him to kill..." He whispered, the words flowing from his head before he could even comprehend what he was saying. He looked up at his blue eyes and tried to read them. Louis could be so unpredictable sometimes. Was he going to flip out and scream at him? Tell him he was a sick motherfuck who didn't deserve children. All and any of it. Harry was just trying to read it. Just this once. "L-Lou-"

"Kill?" Louis raised his eyebrow and looked up at him, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he ran his soft fingertips against Harry's smooth jaw. "You want me to teach our baby boy how to kill? Stop a heartbeat? Is that what you want, Haz?" He smirked and slowly shifted in his seat so that he was straddling Harry's waist. "You definitely sure you want me to do that? You dirty little whore, you like it when daddy's rough with you, don't you... love it so much you'd take orders from our son..." He growled before he began to laugh, deep within his throat. He smirked and leaned in to kiss him slowly. "You love it, you little come dumpster..." He teased, his mouth brushing against the shell of Harry's ear. He smirked and kissed him softly, nuzzling into his neck. "Do you like when daddy gets all dominant for you, princess?" He whispered softly, kissing his lips softly before he pulled back and roughly slapped Harry straight across his blushing cheek. The crack echoed around the room and Harry tipped his head back. He was trying to whimper but all he could muster was a moan, his slender fingers clutching to Louis' tshirt. 

Louis smirked down at him and sat up, slowly moving his ass over the bulge in Harry's jeans as he began to slip his tshirt over his head, his nipples exposed, then his collarbones, then it was off and on the floor. Harry's eyes followed the movement of the cloth, whimpering softly because Louis had such a toned body and it was torture when he tried to taste it but was disallowed. Louis saw Harry looking and a smirk quirked at the corner of his lips, his skilled hips still swaying and winding slowly. He let out a hum as he reached for Harry's hand and slipped his red lips around his index finger, making that torturous eye-contact as he slowly began to suck on his finger, his soft tongue swirling around his digit. It /was/ torture. 

"You like that baby?" He whispered against the pad of Harry's finger before he took two into his mouth and began to slowly bob his head, as he had on Harry's cock hundreds of times before. He moaned around them, but it didn't come close to the throaty growl that released itself from Harry's throat without permission. Harry whimpered and began to wriggle underneath him, desperate to touch Louis, to feel him, to taste him. Louis just smirked around his fingers and chuckled, pulling off of his fingers with a loud pop, slowly running his tongue along his lips. "What's the whining for, slut?" He growled and slipped his hand up to Harry's jaw, gripping tightly. He smirked and squeezed his fingers into Harry's dimples so his mouth opened. Louis smirked again before he leaned in and spat, straight into Harry's open and waiting mouth. He smirked and kissed him deeply, bringing him in for a rough and bruising kiss to his mouth. "What were you saying, Haz?" He smirked, running his thumb along Harry's wet bottom lip as he held his jaw. Harry whimpered again, although this time it was much more full of desperation and needy.

"Daddy, please let me fuck you," He choked out, his eyes watering up with the desperation and want. "Please Lou, please I'm gonna explode, I hate you, please!" He cried and looked up at him, making full eye contact just how Louis liked. Louis chuckled and slipped off his lap to take his jeans off, giving Harry a small nod so he knew it was okay to move as well. "Thank you, oh god, thank you!" He gasped as he stripped out of his clothing and sat back down again, his cock slapping wetly against his stomach. He smirked up at Louis and gripped the armrest tightly, not daring to move without Louis' okay. 

Louis walked across the room after retrieving a bottle of half-empty lube and slipped into his lap, wrapping his wet hand around Harry's cock. Harry hissed and tossed his head back, his hips bucking up into his boyfriend's petite hand. "Feel nice?" Louis asked and gently stroked the boy's jaw as he lubed him up, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Their lips slotted together and their tongues slipped over each other's before Louis pulled back and licked his own lips. He was a little shit, so he wiped his greased hand down Harry's chest and squatted over his throbbing length, feeling around underneath him for Harry's cock. Harry held Louis' hips tightly so he wouldn't fall or wobble, and helped his boyfriend guide his cock past his rim. 

Once Harry was inside, Louis' breath was held and he went silent, moaning softly after what seemed like years. He closed his eyes and just sat on Harry's cock, feeling the man throb and twitch inside him. Louis smiled down at him before he chuckled and let out a weak moan, slowly rolling his hips after he'd grown accustom to the stretch. 

"That feel nice, baby? Yeah? Mm, you're so tight..." Harry groaned and ran a hand up Louis' back while one remained on his hip, keeping him steady. "Fuck, I hate you, Louis, I hate you so fucking much!" He sobbed and pulled Louis closer when the older man rested his head on Harry's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, lifting his ass up before he slammed it back down, the head of Harry's cock bashing straight into his prostate, whimpering and moaning because god, he could come like this forever. Harry could always make him come. He giggled and looked into Harry's eyes, smiling slightly before his jaw dropped in a moan and his back arched, crying out loudly. 

"Fuck, Harry im gonna come..." Louis choked out, sobbing out in pleasure. His cock was a dark red as it slapped against his chest with each powerful thrust, and Louis was in euphoria. "It felts s-so good..." He hiccupped and slowly began jerking himself off, his small thumb rubbing away at his slit, which was constantly leaking pre-come. "Harry, come in me, fuck, come in me so hard.." He choked out and looked up at him. "I hate you, mm, I hate you.." He moaned and pressed their lips together, moaning deeply before he tossed his head back as his orgasm hit him like a pent up train, pummelling away at his prostate as he shook and moaned. "Harry!" He cried out in pleasure, looking up at him with wide and watering eyes. Harry too was shaking, his body shivering before he was coming hard in his boyfriend, his nails embedded in his soft, fleshy hips. 

"Fuck..." Louis panted softly, looking up into his eyes. "That was...I hate you..." He whispered and kissed him gently. Harry smiled sleepily and gently brushed his sweaty hair from his eyes. 

"I hate you too, buttercup..." He whispered fondly. 

***

In the morning, Louis and Harry woke up clean in their own bed, although Harry's hair was still pretty wet at the end, so Louis concluded that they'd taken a shower before falling into bed together. Louis sat up and rubbed his eyes, inspecting the handprints on his hips. Not bad. Louis gave his boyfriend a well-deserved kiss on the lips before he went downstairs with some soft sweatpants on. He walked into the living room and Sam was watching telly on the floor. He looked up from his bowl of cereal and smiled at Louis, getting up to run and give him a cuddle. Sam had no idea what his father was like, what his past was like, and he prayed that he never did. 

"Alright baby?" Louis asked and leaned down to gently kiss the top of his head. Sam nodded and went to finish up eating. Louis made some tea in the kitchen and watched him through the window they had, sighing softly because he was so handsome and he looked more like Harry every day. Speaking of which, Harry soon joined Louis in the kitchen and kissed his neck, holding his waist from behind. It was so intimate that it made Louis' stomach swell with butterflies. "Mmm, good morning..." He said softly and tipped his head back, capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. "I hate you," He whispered. Harry chuckled and nudged his nose against Louis' jaw.

"I hate you too...have you thought about what I said last night...? About Sam?" He said hopefully, although he disguised it. He bit his lip and held Louis yet closer, gently kissing his neck again. He didn't want to let Louis know he'd been thinking about it all night, but he couldn't help it. He wanted their baby boy to follow in his father's footsteps, exactly. There was something so appealing about the idea of watching Louis and their son sharing the same blood spread over their hands. Louis chuckled softly and nodded, looking up at him. 

"You know I never usually agree to things you want to do, darling, but yes...I think it's a wonderful Idea...what's better than my son being a brutal murderer like his father?" He chuckled and kissed him slowly, twisting in his arms to tiptoe and wrap his arms around his neck. "I think it's a wonderful idea darling..." He said softly, gently kissing his lips. "Let's do it..." He whispered, brushing their lips against each others'. 

***

It was even darker the following night. Louis had brought Harry and their son down to Epping Forest, where he'd committed his own murder at the ripe old age of 16. It was a pathetic kill, a scout in the middle of a January afternoon, but Louis saw blood and he wanted a taste. Every twig Harry stepped on prickled hairs on Sam's neck as he followed his fathers into the heart of the woods, fear drugging him silent. "Daddy? What are we doing?" Sam asked innocently, looking up at the canopies high above him. Louis held Harry's hand tightly, both of them walking in front of their son. "Daddy?"

"Shush, Sam," Louis said sternly, Harry holding his hand out behind him so Sam could hold on. The younger boy grabbed his hand and he stayed close, biting his lip roughly. 

When Louis found the perfect spot, he crouched down silently and roughly grabbed a rabbit as it hopped around in the darkness. Louis only spotted it by the gleam in it's eyes. Harry smiled proudly as his boyfriend held it by it's ears, looking at it was a smile. "Baby?" He said to Sam, gesturing him over while Harry held the torch. Sam looked apprehensive but he slowly followed light to his father. "You're going to be a good boy and snap the rabbit's neck," He said calmly, thrusting the small creature into Sam's hands. The rabbit nearly hopped away but Sam was strong like his parents and held onto it's ears, pouting because he didn't want the rabbit dead, it looked so cute. "Snap, baby..." He said softly, looking up at him. 

"But daddy, I don't w-"

"Snap the fucking rabbit's neck, Sam!" Harry screamed loudly, his eyes widening as he looked at Louis. Louis frowned and squeezed his hand roughly. "I-I'm sorry, baby..just...get it over and done with, yeah?" He said softly, stroking Sam's soft curls. Sam whimpered and carefully put his hands on the rabbit's small and fragile neck before he let out a sob as he just tried to bend it in unnaturally horrible ways. He closed his eyes and sobbed, looking up at his fathers once the rabbit clicked and blood began to dribble from it's mouth. Louis smirked and Harry smiled shakily, letting Sam drop it. "Good boy..." He whispered softly, pulling Sam into a cuddle. Louis just stood there and watched, chuckling softly. 

"You're a natural..." He whispered and kissed him gently, holding him close. His arm was around Harry's waist and he bit his lip, smiling softly. "Next time, we'll go for a kid..." He smirked and bit his lip roughly, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. 

Sam was silent on the way home, looking down at his feet. Louis was feeling smug and Harry was beyond pleased. It wasn't as bloody as he was expecting it to be, but the fact that his baby boy had murdered something was satisfying enough. He loved knowing he was in control. That night, Harry walked into the bedroom and stared at Louis as he sat on the edge of the bed and sobbed. He rushed over to him and frowned, pulling him close.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He gasped into his hair. He'd never seen Louis this upset before, but now he couldn't stop shaking. It was terrifying. 

"They found them Harry," He let out a sob, his phone open on a text message on his lap. He looked up at him with wide eyes. "They found the bodies."


End file.
